1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a card cage assembly, also commonly called a printed wire board module. Such assemblies include electrical connectors rigidly secured to a panel. Printed wiring boards mounted in card guides may be pushed into contact with the electrical connectors. This assembly may be used singularly or in a series of assemblies with common back panels and side plates. Through the use of connecting bars, (i.e., a front bar, a clamping bar, and a rear bar) the electrical connectors, back panels, side plates, and card guides are secured together to make up the assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the data processing industry to use card cage assemblies to hold printed wire boards having electrical circuitry. The assemblies normally have connecting bars for holding the electrical connectors in place so that the printed wire boards held by card guides can be secured to the electrical connectors. These assemblies have been made without regard to the design and construction of the connecting bars and how the card cage is assembled. Little consideration was given to the cost and labor required in securing the back panel and the side plates to the connecting bars or to the need for rigidly securing the ends of the electrical connectors to the connecting bars without developing stresses in the back panel which could cause malfunctions.